


DaveKat-Difficulties of being in love

by GamzStuck (GoreCat)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Challenges, Flushed, Homosexual, M/M, Teen love, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoreCat/pseuds/GamzStuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A DaveKat fic where karkats dad is against homosexuals, and doesn't approve of it.<br/>Karkat runs off and Dave finds him, letting him stay with him.</p><p>Is there anything else between them than friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	DaveKat-Difficulties of being in love

He cant believe him.. Going out this late just to speak to the person that Bullied him..  
He had told him that it didn't matter.. He was fine, but Noo.. Dave just had to go this late to speak to him, he could at least have waited until the morning..

Karkat growls and drags a hand through his white hair, that's right, white. He was albino, his hair white and his eyes red.. He hated it, absolutely hated it..  
He remembered when he met Dave.. Dave had annoyed the ducking shit out of him.. With his cool kid attitude and stupid shades that he never took off..

They somehow pulled off being friends, he don't know how that filing happend but he was glad it happend.  
He was his only friend on that school. Until Dave introduced him  
To the others, his friends, John, rose and jade.  
He had a little crush on jade from that day.. But he never told anyone, but Dave just somehow knew.

That Fucker.

In the end he found out that it wasn't a real crush.. Just him trying to tell himself he liked girls.. But in reality.. He just had to be gay.. His father was highly Christian and Karkat knew, oh he ducking knew how much his dad hated gays..  
Didn't make it easier for him at all.

He ended up telling his dad that, he liked guys, after he continues to ask him if he had a girlfriend yet.

"No I don't because I like boys! Yes I like dick! I can't fucking take this anymore! I know I'm an fucking disappointment to you! You have told me all the time to be more like kankri! Like I'm not fucking good enough!"

He had stormed out the house before his dad even managed to say anything.  
He ran over to the little place he and dave met the first time, and broke down, over time he had stressed so much over it and finally he just cracked..  
That's why he yelled at his dad like that.. He sat there for an hour before an arm gripped his shoulder and he flinched.. Wonder who it was?

Dave fucking strider.. He asked him what was wrong and he didn't manage to say anything, his voice wouldn't let him..  
Dave had sighed and sat down next  
To him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and Karkat leaned at him after tensing up slightly.  
His eyes closed and somehow he felt a lot better just sitting there with him.  
Dave took him home and said he could stay the night, but had to tell him what happend. Like that bastard cared about his family problems.  
He ended up telling him when they sat at The couch, watching some weird fucking movie he couldn't remember the lame name of.  
God he hate that movie.

Well.. He ended up telling him and Dave gave him a hug that night.  
Hold the fuckin horses.. Yes Dave hugged him, it was a warm and comfortable embrace.. He hadn't ever seen Dave give anyone hugs, John stole them so that didn't fucking count.  
A hug from Dave just made him crack again, he totally didn't cry like a baby on his shoulder, hell no..  
Maybe a little..  
That was the Day Karkat let down his defensive walls of anger, Dave for to see the real Karkat.. The Karkat that was scared, hid that he got bullied by the guys in his class, his that he hurt himself for every punch he received by the bullies, every punch he didn't defend himself. What was the point in defending himself when it didn't help one bit, but he often yelled at them angrily, trying to make them back off.. That was what they wanted him to do he learned.  
Fucking fantastic..  
They always hit him places that didn't show to others, like his stomach and back.. Which was why he was both purple and blue on his back and stomach.  
Dave made him show the bruises, he couldn't see the anger in his eyes due to the stupid shades.

He told Dave a lot about himself that day, Dave accepted him for who he was, in the end joking with that 'he knew there was more to him than an angry face'  
He just rolled his eyes at him and eventually he fell asleep from exhaustion.  
When he woke up.. That was when Dave had left to find karkats bully, talk to him or whatever he planned.  
All Karkat had was a fucking note saying 'I'll get rid of the demon..' The nickname Karkat gave his bully.

He groans and sits down at Dave's bed, his arms wrapping around his knees.  
Dave was so fucking stupid..  
The guy had muscles, serious muscles, no one stood him a chance.. How could Dave ever take him down or fight him..

Suddenly Dave's bro peeks in.  
"Where's the little man?" He asks and leans on the doorframe.  
Karkat looks up at him, biting his lip.  
"Out.. Told him about some bullies and he ran off the moment I fell asleep.." He mumbles, he had woken a little after Dave went out, still feeling the warmth where Dave had been.  
"Oh, alright. Yeah, that's so like him, that little shit" he smiles and fixes his shades.  
"He knows how it is, that's maybe why he wanted you, one of his best friends to not have it the same way. Might seem like he don't care, you know, hidden by the shades little man. In his eyes you see everything" he says and stretches. "Well, don't worry, he'll come back in 30 minutes or something. I got work" he hold his hand up as in a small wave and goes out of the room.  
Karkat had more he wanted to ask Dave now, and he had a hard time just sitting still.. He didn't know where Dave went or anything..

He groans and hides his face in Dave's pillow, fuck it even smelled like Dave. He curls up with it, holding it to his chest, his head filled with worries.. He glances over the messy room, tried to always be calm and collected but his room was a fucking mess..Seems like he won that bet with sollux, his internet friend he told everything to... The room was a classic white room with a lot of posters, and a table where he had a lot of machines, probably for making music, he didn't fucking know. And a lot of empty applejuice cans around.

He sighs and closes his eyes, and listens to Dave's bro walk out and close the from door, and not too long after he herd the car left the driveway..  
He manages to somehow dose off a bit and flinches the moment he hears the front door open. He sits up and hurries out of Dave's room, nearly stumbling in some clothing pile on the floor, but he manages to stay on his feet. He hurries downstairs and to the hall, his eyes wide when he sees Dave..  
Was that.. So much.. Blood.

"Oh Dave.." He whispers and leans on the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like reading!  
> This is chapter one!  
> I still need to figure out how to use archive of our own, so it might take some time!  
> Stay with me guys ^^
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you like it, it will motivate me to write more!  
> And this is the only chapter that is going to be written like this, the next chapters won't be so much in the past.


End file.
